


Tax Day

by water_bby



Series: Slice of Life [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vindictive fellow teacher decides Iruka can teach the course on how to pay one's taxes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tax Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "curtainfic" square for trope_bingo, Round 3.

Iruka had not expected to find Kakashi sitting at the kitchen table, tax forms spread over nearly the entire surface.

"Why are you doing your taxes at my table?" Iruka asked as he checked the warmth of Kakashi's tea cup and then downed the remaining tea.

"Hmm. You mentioned the tax class this morning, and I thought I'd make good use of the time until you got back. Does this number look right to you?"

Iruka sighed. "Kakashi, I haven't had to fill out a form for years. I'm salaried these days."

Iruka did not regret having won the teachers' snow day competition (bribery was a useful tool, as was having a lover who enjoyed defying expectation, and Kakashi had quickly seen the advantages of Iruka's prize), and he was enjoying his an entire month without supervising detentions. Susume-sensei, unfortunately, was obviously holding a grudge and was in charge of the Life Skills courses for the first year genin.

That was how Iruka had found himself, halfway through his blessed month of no detentions, staying after classes were over so that he could explain how to complete tax forms to nine adolescents.

"But you are the Master of Arcane knowledge, are you not, oh great, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi teased. "How did the class go?"

Iruka thought back over the tedium of the late afternoon as he heated water for more tea.

The clan children, by and large, looked bored. They had probably already had this lesson at home. Ino looked especially bored. Iruka suspected that she might actually know more about completing tax forms than he did. Shopkeepers had to pay much more attention to such things than salaried ninja like schoolteachers and mission room administrators. Sakura, on the other hand, looked happy to be back in a classroom. Or maybe just happy to not be doing whatever annoying task Kakashi might invent for his team. Naruto looked confused at being back at the school, even though he had attended nearly all the Life Skills classes, including the optional ones. (Iruka had never gotten the story behind Kakashi's insistence that the basic cooking class include a module on understanding expiration dates. When he asked, Kakashi simply said, "Naruto. Milk." Actually, once he'd had a chance to reflect, Iruka realized that even that answer was probably more than he wanted to know.)

Finally, though, he was able to send them all off, each genin with a completed tax form to be turned in to the special box in the mission room, and head home. To find his lover working on his taxes. Maybe it was time to get the saki out.

"It was fine," Iruka sighed. "I remembered more than I thought I would."

Kakashi gave him a guileless look. "I'm sure you can still add a column of numbers, Iruka-sensei. In fact, I'm sure that..."

Iruka just kissed him. "Fine, I'll double-check your taxes; you make a new pot of tea."

Kakashi laughed and pulled Iruka down for another kiss. Iruka's day was getting much better, taxes or no.


End file.
